


To Change What Your History Will Be

by trebles_and_tones



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Mischief, Mom Natasha, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Natasha learns to be a mom, Other, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Spanking, Trouble, no end game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebles_and_tones/pseuds/trebles_and_tones
Summary: Natasha picks an orphan literally out of the streets in Sokovia, to save her from a fate the Black WIdow knew all too well. Nat wants nothing more than to change what Wanda's history is going to be -- a history Natasha lived.Taking the first step was easy, claiming the kid as hers. It would be learning to raise the child that would be the tough part … keeping her safe and away from HYDRA and the limelight of being the child of a an Avenger.But, the Black Widow knew she was, without a doubt, ready to take the leap for Wanda.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanoff, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 64
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilRacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRacka/gifts).

> I absolutely should NOT be writing this story, but LilRacka planted the seed earlier today and here it is. It's just the first chapter to see what folks think. But, I absolutely love, love, LOVE her Nat and Wanda, mother/daughter story, and decided to give a different take a go. If you haven't, go read hers and make sure you comment because those comments definitely fuel the desire to write! :)

It had been unexpected to say the least.

Sokovia was in ruins, hundreds of men, women, and children dead. Thousands homeless. The country was wrecked. Destroyed. Desolate. It was no more than an apocalyptic battleground now, and it was possible it would never be inhabitable again in this lifetime.

She knew Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were already working on a charity fund for the country, but it would not bring back the dead and would probably barely placate the living. It wouldn't matter how much good was done, or how many people they had saved, everyone would never be happy. Most probably would not be happy.

But that was not really where Natasha Romanoff's mind was. Instead it was focused on the dirty, messy haired child curled near her on the quinjet. They were still on the tarmac in Sokovia, but would be leaving soon. She refused to leave the child there, in a country that had told her she wasn't worthy and that she was at fault simply because she was enhanced through no fault of her own. Natasha knew well enough the girl was alone in the world and needed someone who understood her, especially after they'd watched her brother die right in front of them protecting Clint. This little girl needed someone like Natasha, someone who'd been in her place. Who had, in many ways, been raised as she had to a point.

Right now, Natasha's face was steel. No emotion, no thoughts displayed. She realized she'd just taken a huge step — simply by bringing the girl onto the jet.

Wanda Maximoff was lost in a sea of noise and chaos. She had nothing and no one left in the world. She was now a solitary figure in a world of enemies. She was angry with herself and everyone around her. Why shouldn't she be? She'd been orphaned at the age of six, but at least then she'd had her brother, Pietro. But now she had not even him. He was gone. It had taken mere seconds for him to ripped from her. For the entirety of her family to be gone.

She began by telling herself things she knew were true, to separate the falsehoods from reality.

She was going on thirteen soon even if soon was really eleven months from now and she was angry.

She was unwanted.

She was a trained killer.

Wanda had spent years in a HYDRA facility being treated like a princess if she did what they wanted, and like trash if she didn't.

But they had never prepared her for this, for losing the only damn thing that meant anything to her. They'd better prepared her for the last several years on the streets than this.

She could feel her long, reddish brown hair coming out of its messy, dirty braid, but she just curled into a tighter ball. Her clothes, the only thing she had now, were ripped and full of holes. She'd lost her shoes somewhere during the fight against Ultron, and had had no socks for more than a year. She was a mess. Her hands were raw, her feet were bleeding in places from stepping on glass. Her knees were skinned and her back felt bruised.

The woman who'd brought her onto this plane had tried to put her in a seat, but she'd just fallen on the floor and curled into herself. The woman hadn't spoken. But she didn't need too. Wanda had seen inside her head.

Her worst nightmares had been different than the others' she'd forced the terror on with her magic several days prior. Because the others had feared possible futures, things they feared may happen to them, their friends, and their families. Things that might happen, but probably wouldn't.

This strange woman did not fear anything about the future though. She feared the past. Things that had happened to her years before.

Her nightmares had been real.

In fact, her nightmares had given Wanda nightmares. Because as many times as she had induced nightmares on others, they'd never, not once, been based on truth and fact. Not until this red haired woman. This trained spy. A trained weapon. A trained killer just like Wanda was, only with years more experience than Wanda had.

And it had been terrifying.

Maybe this woman wanted to hurt her, to get back at her for showing her those nightmares. Wanda wasn't sure. But Wanda also didn't care. What did she have to live for?

Nothing. The answer was nothing.

Natasha could see every emotion the girl felt. It was like reading an open book to the spy. She wished she could read her thoughts. But she was certain of one thing...

"I'm not angry about your induced nightmares, nor will I harm you. I plan to protect you," Natasha said to the tiny child in a still, calm tone. She needed to make sure the girl was fed soon. Something light, as she was certain the girl had had very little to eat consistently throughout her life, and most had probably been stolen. She was underweight, that was definite. Natasha wasn’t sure how old she was, but suspected she was short for her age as well. She’d realized how small the girl was when she’d carried her onto the quinjet.

Natasha knew currently that Steve and Stark were looking for Banner. Hawkeye was being treated by a medic. Thor was somewhere, but she was not sure where. They would all be on board soon.

The child sniffed, but didn't cry. She finally looked up at Natasha.

"Why? HYDRA wouldn't show the same mercy if the tables were turned," she whispered. It was the only thing she could compare the situation to, though she'd not lived on a HYDRA base for nearly three years.

"I'm not HYDRA. You and I, we are a lot alike and I cannot leave you in a country that wishes you harm. I can't leave you with people who want you dead for something that is not your fault."

Wanda looked at her, shock evident on her face. She wasn't HYDRA anymore? How was that possible? That was one of the first lessons they taught you — you stay at HYDRA for life or you die. There was no in between. HYDRA had taken she and Pietro off the streets when they were seven. That had been a hard learned lesson. It had been harder when they'd been forced on the streets unless needed for battle. But even then they'd known better than to deny HYDRA.

The second had been to do as they were told or face the consequences. Wanda, for the most part, had easily done as she was told. Pietro had not until later. Not until they stopped punishing him and started punishing his sister for his misdeeds. He behaved after that. Not that it mattered anymore.

"You will have to sit in a seat and buckle in when we take off," Natasha said quietly.

The girl shrugged. She made no motion to move. They were still the only two on the plane.

A million things were going through Natasha's mind right now as it was. Was she doing the right thing? Was she making a choice that would help or harm the girl? She'd not even talked to the child, had no idea what her name was, nor shared her own. Perhaps that was a good place to start.

Natasha stood with grace, her movements eloquently gliding her body across the floor as she knelt by the girl.

"I am Natasha and I want you to be part of my family."

The girl shook slightly, not sure if she should move or stay where she was.

"Wanda," she whispered, a single tear falling down her face before she threw herself into the stranger's arms and began to sob. It was something Wanda had never, to her own knowledge, ever done.

Natasha knew at that moment she'd made the right choice. The child was now hers. She'd laid claim to her, and she'd make sure no one hurt the girl again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LilRacka - tossing the ball to you! lol
> 
> Updates will not always be this quick because of my work schedule (also, I write and edit for a living so sometimes I have to take a break), but I had started this chapter last night. Plus, LilRacka updated her story this morning and it's my birthday, so mixing all of that together gave me the want and will to get this chapter out. I am already excited about this story because of all the positive feedback I have received. Thank you all.

Natasha walked through the compound with one goal in mind: find Pepper.

She'd had a hell of a time getting Wanda settled and asleep when they had finally gotten back, leaving Hawkeye in her room to watch over the girl until she came back. She'd fed her a light broth and a couple crackers, had tried to bath her but it was a battle she wasn't currently prepared to fight. She'd made sure Wanda's feet were taken care on the plane after they'd taken off — after she'd nearly thrown Steve off of the plane when he saw Wanda at Natasha's feet, her arms wrapped around one of Natasha's legs on the quinjet.

So now she was off to find Pepper. 

It was late, but Pepper would help, no matter what Stark said or did.

Though he had been eerily quiet on the ride home. Sokovia had been hard on him, just as it had the others. But Natasha knew he was weary of Wanda. In fact, it was quite possible only she and Hawkeye weren't. She because her "nightmares" had already been lived through and Hawkeye because after Loki had controlled his mind, he'd known what was going on, making Wanda's magic ineffective on him. He'd been able to pull himself out of the vision without much issue. 

They'd not found Banner. That tore at Natasha a bit. He'd just vanished without a thought about her or anyone else. And this time they were almost certain it had not been to anywhere on earth. They'd only come to that conclusion after realizing Ultron's ship was missing and had not reappeared. Banner had been the last one in the ship. It made sense, but didn't at the same time. Where would he possibly go in space?

"What do you need at this god awful hour, Romanoff?" A voice — Tony's — snapped at her jokingly. She chastised herself for not realizing sooner he was there, sitting in the middle of the kitchen, his drink of choice in front of him. It was always the same with him if he couldn't sleep. Though, neither of them ever slept well. Of the Avengers, Natasha was almost certain Hawkeye was the only one who wasn't an insomniac in the Avengers. 

"I need to talk to Pepper."

It was simple and to the point. Tony raised a brow.

"Why would you need Pepper? Do you two have a thing together and if you do can I join?" Tony said with a smirk and a soft laugh before he arched an eyebrow in question.

Natasha rolled her eyes and sent a glare in his direction just because of the sheer Stark-ness that had just left his mouth, "Grow up, Stark."

He cleared his throat and looked at his cup, swirling it around in the glass, his face suddenly serious, a look he did not sport often, and rarely when not in battle. He never looked up, "You want Pep's help to legally take over parental control of the little witch."

So, maybe Tony Stark wasn't as obtuse as he pretended to be.

"She won't hesitate to help you. It's what she does," Tony said with a shrug. He didn't say it out loud right then, but he wanted Pepper to help Natasha. 

"And you?" Natasha forced herself to ask. 

"Kid thinks I personally killed her parents. She showed me the vision. A lucky girl she is not. A Stark missile destroyed her home when she was practically a toddler. But I, unlike Captain Underpants of America," yes, Steve wishing to throw Wanda out of the quinjet had nearly sent Natasha on a killing spree of one, "think you were right to bring her back here ... to bring her home. She really fucked with my head, but she's just a kid, Nat. A messed up, forgotten, lost kid. She deserves better and I want to help, too, even if it's just making sure you have money to take care of her. I think the kid deserves a turn of good luck."

If Natasha didn't know better, she'd have thought the man was drunk. But she did know better. He wasn't drunk. He, too, was remembering a childhood. Yes, he'd grown up filthy rich and had parents and many comforts. But his father had been cruel. His mother had loved him dearly, but would never dare go against Howard Stark, even for her own son. After they'd died, it had led him down a path of destruction.

"Tony? Natasha?" Pepper's voice rang softly behind the two Avengers.

"Speak of the devil! Pep, Nat here needs our help to quickly and quietly adopt the lost pup she brought home tonight. As in, we need it to happen yesterday."

Natasha was, for once, thankful Tony was the way he was. It was, suddenly, going to make adopting Wanda simple. If Tony had his way, it would happen yesterday.

"Absolutely, Natasha. I will pull some strings. I don't think it will be hard at all," Pepper said, eyeing the spy with genuine care.

"Thank you," Natasha said, and turned to leave. She had a lot to think about, 

* * *

Yesterday it was. In fact, within hours, Pepper had every legal paper they needed both signed and backdated before the Avengers had even been in Sokovia. It helped in more ways than one — it gave them a reason for having been in Sokovia to begin with, and made it appear as if Natasha had been working to adopt Wanda long before now.

Waking up a family court judge Pepper had in her back pocket had not seemed to phase the CEO of Stark Industries in the least. By sunrise, the three were exhausted, but their mission was complete. Natasha even had the legal birth certificate stating she was Wanda's mother. 

Tony had been able to find her birth records somehow, and she'd just turned twelve years old the month before. At least Natasha had that information. Her medical records had left much to be desired, so they would have to have that taken care of. It was a foreign concept to Natasha, since she had an enhanced immune system, but Tony had said while Wanda was enhanced, he did not think her immune system was like Natasha's. They would have to talk to Dr. Cho to be sure, however. Natasha had noticed, though, that the cuts were healing after they were cleaned, so she expected her healing abilities were enhanced if nothing else was. 

"Thank you," Natasha finally said to Tony and Pepper in the early morning hours, staring at the paper in her hands. The paper, blue and white, gave her all she needed to be Wanda's mother.

Wanda Scarlett Romanoff.

"There is no turning back now," Tony said without his normal joking tone. "She's yours, Nat. No throwing the stray out now."

Pepper smacked him on the backside of his head before Natasha could even respond, causing Natasha to smile slightly at the woman.

She said nothing else, simply took the papers and turned, a smile gracing her lips. She needed to talk to Hawkeye. She needed to talk to her daughter.

Her daughter. She had a daughter. In less than 24 hours, she had taken a child off of the streets of Sokovia and was now her mother. Something about it just felt right - it was a feeling she had never felt before. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how much I will be able to keep up updates this fast -- though LilRacka definitely makes me want to update faster just so I can read more of that story! 
> 
> Tossing the ball to you, LilRacka!
> 
> Thoughts? Ideas? Comments? I want to hear them all:)

"I am not taking a bath."

It was such a simple statement. But it was not a simple situation in the least. They were less than 48 hours into their lives together, and Natasha very well knew that she had a lot to learn as a parent.

“I am not taking a bath,” was muttered again from the girl.

Natasha was standing in front of Wanda, the girl still in her filthy layers of clothes from the day before — and obviously much longer — her hair a tangled mess that was falling out of its braid, cuts and bruises that still needed to be attended to littered over her body – but the girl had been too upset earlier and had fallen asleep after eating the broth and crackers Natasha had made her. Natasha had taken care of her feet, afraid glass was still burrowed within them and would cause an infection, but she had done that on the plane. None of the other cuts had to have immediate attention, though Natasha would have preferred it. She had given in and let Wanda sleep in her bed. She was not about to give in now.

Now Wanda was awake – and had slept well – and things had to be taken care of. She needed to be told she'd be living with Natasha now, but a bath had to come first. There would be amble time to talk specifics afterwards.

"It's not up for discussion, Wanda. You will take a bath and I will clean the rest of the cuts and abrasions you have, as well as make sure that the rest of you is okay physically," Natasha said. She'd showered before talking to Tony and Pepper the night before. She'd had no idea it would be a battle of wills to get this child to do the same. She was working on less than two hours asleep over the last 72 hours and knew it would be when she put Wanda to bed later before she got to catch up on any rest. She was, for once, thankful the Red Room had deprived her of sleep so often as a child and young adult.

"You can't make me," Wanda snapped, her arms crossed her small body, her feet spaced even with her shoulders. She was trying to look intimidating.

It was not working on the Black Widow.

Natasha arched an eyebrow and looked at Wanda incredulously. Did this kid seriously think that she was going to get her way in this? It was a bath. A much needed bath. Was it truly such a horrible thing to be clean?

"This can be easy or hard. Your choice, Zvyozdochka, but you are taking a bath."

Wanda faltered slightly at hearing a term of endearment – a Russian term meaning little star, one Russian mothers used sometimes for their children. But she couldn't back down. Not now, or no one would ever take her seriously. She knew how this worked. Adults were all the same. She had to make sure this lady knew she was not one to be bossed around.

So, Wanda crossed her arms tighter over her chest and glared up at the red haired Natasha.

Natasha sighed, "Hard way it is."

She stepped forward and picked Wanda up like a sack of potatoes, gently tossing her over her shoulder.

"Friday, start the bath water at 100.5 degrees Fahrenheit and fill the tub half full for Wanda’s bath."

"Yes, of course, Ms. Romanoff," the AI replied.

Wanda then began to struggle, almost as if she was finally realizing Natasha had her tossed over her shoulder and was heading to the bathroom. She continued to struggle as Natasha sat down on the closed lid of the toilet and placed the wriggling child in front of her. She struggled more when Natasha gently began taking her clothing off.

"I don't want a bath!" Wanda screamed at the woman, her face turning bright red. It was a good sign to Natasha that Wanda's first instinct wasn't to use her powers. It was to act as a child who wasn't getting their way would, albeit perhaps a bit younger than Wanda's twelve years.

"You're filthy and in need of a bath. Since you won't do it yourself, I will assist."

That didn't sound half bad to Wanda. She hadn't had a bath in quite some time and was almost positive she hadn't washed her hair in much, much longer, and wasn't sure how. She'd never done it herself, nor had she ever brushed it. The braid it was in now had been done more than a month before by an older girl who lived in the streets near where she and Pietro had often stayed. So, she would need help. But again, she couldn't give in that easily. Not now after she'd said she didn't want one. Besides, she couldn’t ask for help. Asking for help showed weakness. Weaknesses got you killed.

Natasha continued taking off the layers of clothing, shocked to see how slight the girl actually was, but then again Wanda had been living on the streets after being cast out by HYDRA. Her ribs were easy to count even through her tank top, and her shoulder blades were shockingly on show. Taking off so many layers, nothing which was a perfect fit or even for a female child, Natasha placed everything carefully beside them, even going as far as to fold them before putting them down.

Once the woman got down to the last two pieces of clothing, she stopped and looked at the still wriggling child, "Last chance before I take these off of you and bathe you myself. Are you ready to take a bath?" Her words were gentle, but firm.

Natasha could see the want in those blue eyes, but also the familiar stubbornness – so similar to her own stubbornness. She wanted to give the girl a chance, but Natasha would bathe her if needed. She couldn't leave those cuts dirty any longer. It wasn't safe.

"Screw you!" Wanda hissed and then tried to kick Natasha.

Natasha, on instinct, did something she'd seen Hawkeye and his wife, Laura, do to their children when they were being extremely naughty — she swatted the bare crease at the bottom of Wanda's behind and lifted an eyebrow menacingly at Wanda.

"That is by far enough, Zvyozdochka."

Wanda stopped immediately as tears began to form.

"Why'd you do that?" Wanda whispered, her body finally stopping its struggle as she stood there in some sort of boys' shorts and the once white, thin tank, rubbing the spot Natasha had barely swatted.

"Are you ready for a bath?" Natasha tried again. She wanted to sigh when she received a no via head shake.

"I don't think I've ever had a real bath before," Wanda whispered. And then Natasha understood. If HYDRA was anything like growing up in the Red Room, she'd been bathed truly once a year, but other times stood with the other girls and was, more or less, pressure washed off. She had no doubt that Wanda had gone through something similar.

"Then will you let me help you bathe and wash your hair without anymore tantrums? I will be gentle. But you are very dirty and it has to be done. I'd prefer it be done without more of the tantrum you are throwing."

Wanda blushed as she sighed and nodded, lifting her arms up to allow Natasha to take her tank top off and add it to the large dirty pile of clothes.

"Okay, out of your shorts and into the bathtub. Friday will shut the water off if I am not back by the time it half full. I'm going to find you something to wear until I can get you some clothes of your own. You can soak in the water while I find something."

Wanda reached her hand out quickly to stop Natasha from leaving, "But I have clothes ..."

"Yes, you do. And don't worry. We won't be getting rid of them. Ever. But you need clothes for here. You need panties and socks and undershirts. Shorts, shirts, and pants. You need pajamas and lounge clothes."

"You won't throw my clothes away though ... right?" The clothes being the only thing she had left went unsaid, but Natasha knew.

She reached her hand to that little cheek and smiled sadly, "I promise. We will get a special box for them. And one day, maybe I will show you my special box of all I once owned in the world."

Natasha quickly left the room then, not wanting to show emotion in front of Wanda just yet. She wasn't mentally prepared for that at all. She really did need to find the girl some clothes, so she grabbed one of her shirts and a pair of leggings that, for some reason or another, had a drawstring in them. They would work for now.

"Friday, ask Hawkeye to come here for a moment," Natasha said, knowing he was just next door in case she needed was correct when he came gliding in seconds later.

"Clothes. She needs clothes. Everything."

"So, you want me to go get some?" Hawkeye asked with some amusement.

"Yes. Make Tony go with you. He said he’d like to help last night. Nothing pink. She has reddish hair and it won't look good with pink. Send her picture to Laura and ask her what size she wears. Laura has a knack for these things."

Hawkeye wanted to groan at the mention of taking Tony. Tony was worse than a kid when it came to shopping. Tash was definitely right about Laura though. The woman could tell you the size of anything the moment she laid eyes on it.

"Go. I'm bathing her now. She can wear my clothes for now. But don't forget she needs everything. She wasn't wearing shoes or panties. She didn't have socks."

Hawkeye nodded again and then turned to leave. Mother Hen 2.0. Only beat by Mother Hen 1.0, otherwise known as Laura Barton.

* * *

"We should get the kid some toys," Tony said, throwing yet another pack of colorful socks in the cart because they had video game characters on them and he thought they were funny. They'd gone to a Target, something Tony apparently never did.

"Clothes, Tony. The kid doesn't have any."

"Toys are a must then. Let's just get everything and then get toys. I'll get the size you said in everything unless it's pink. You go get another cart."

Hawkeye shook his head, but did as he was bid. He knew a lost battle when he saw one. He sighed when he saw Tony take every pair of leggings on one rack that was a size 10 and put it in the cart. If the kid grew anytime soon, at least maybe those would fit a bit longer.

* * *

Natasha knelt beside the tub as she gently washed Wanda's hair. The child was sitting in the water with her knees drawn up close to her chest, her arms wrapped around her and her chin resting on top of her knees, though Natasha was pleased that her stance wasn’t defensive – for what it was worth, the child seemed to trust she wouldn’t be hurt.

Wanda’s poor, bruised body was clean, but Natasha suspected she'd need washed once more when her hair was done. There was barely an inch on her poor, small body that wasn't bruised.

"Talk to me, Wanda. Tell me what you are thinking," Natasha said quietly as she expertly used her fingers to loosen the dirt from the girl's long hair.

"Why are you doing this."

What a loaded question.

"You remind me of the little girl I once was. I don't want you to have to go through what I once did to get where I am," Natasha said.

"They'll take me away when they find out I am alive, so why even bother."

Natasha shook her head and though she wasn't sure who “they” was to the child, she answered, "No, they won't. Last night Tony and Pepper helped me with some papers. To the world you are mine. I have all the legal documentation I need to prove it. Sometimes it's very good to know people who know others."

Wanda startled and looked up at the red haired woman, her eyes narrowing.

"Why? Why would you do that? You didn't ask me. You don't want me. Pietro was the only one who wanted me around and that was because he was my twin. Why do you want me then? Why didn't you ask me?"

The girl looked angry at the thought, as angry tears swelled in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I want you is the better question."

Wanda shook her head. This woman made it seem so easy. But it wasn't. She could pretend to be like her, but no one was like her.

"I killed people."

Natasha laughed lightly, but it wasn't in humor. It was full of sadness.

"Don't worry, Wanda, so have I, as you know. You and I are very much alike. But I'd like to change what your history will be. In order to do that, I had to make sure no one could take you away. You deserve better because you are a child. Your past deeds are not you."

"I'll be thirteen soon, I think things will be hard if you keep me."

Natasha wanted to laugh, but didn't. She knew those words were meant to make Wanda seem older, but they just solidified Natasha's thoughts. Especially since Wanda had just barely turned twelve a mere month before.

“Things that matter are sometimes hard, Wanda, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t worth it. You are worth it, even if you don’t know it. One day, I hope to help you understand just how much you are worth everything.”

Soon, Natasha sat Wanda in front of her on the bed and towel dried her hair. It was no longer reddish brown, it was much closer to Natasha's red hair now that it was clean. They would have absolutely no issue passing Wanda off as her child now.

Her phone rang, causing them both to jump slightly. Seeing it was Tony, she answered immediately.

"Dolls? No I ..." Natasha turned Wanda too look at her, "Do you want a doll to play with?"

Wanda wrinkled her brow in disgust, effectively answering Natasha's question.

"Tony, no dolls. She's twelve," Natasha said, hanging up.

"Zvyozdochka, I've no idea what Tony is up to, but I suspect you will have plenty to do once he gets back."

This perked Wanda's interest immediately, "Books?"

Natasha looked at the want in those eyes and smiled, gently cupping the pale cheek.

"I am sure."

Natasha immediately texted the one word to Tony. The word that had made Wanda's eyes light up.

Books.

* * *

"Ha! The kid wants books! We will see what they have here, but we may need to go to a bookstore. I'll make sure she has a tablet to read on, but as much as I enjoy technology, there is nothing better than the smell of a brand new book. Okay, let's look at the toys, too. Legos, I bet the kid might like those."

Hawkeye shook his head. Tony has already made sure Wanda would have enough outfits, underclothes included, for two months.

There were six pairs of shoes, though Tony wanted to go to an actual shoe store to get her tennis shoes. He was going to kill Natasha. True, he'd have come back with only what Laura told him, too, as he would have stayed on the phone with her the entire time. With Tony that hadn't been an option. They had two carts full of crap.

"What do you think about a gaming system?"

Hawkeye looked a bit excited at that, so Tony figured it would be a safe bet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LilRacka, tag, you're it. I am going to have to really think about this next chapter, so it will take me longer I think lol

Wanda held onto the back of Natasha's shirt, causing it to rise up slightly, and stared around her wearily at Clint and Tony, plus all of the things they had brought back with them. There was so much stuff. Too much. She'd never seen that much stuff in one place before if it wasn't in a store, and it wasn’t like she was welcome in stores since she’d lived in the streets.

"Tony. Clint. Seriously?" Natasha hissed, as she felt her shirt raise up even more and Wanda’s fist tighten in the back of her shirt as she shook with anxiety. 

"She needed clothes," Tony answered with a shrug, as if that solved the problem of the sheer amount of bags that were now taking over the massive living room of the compound.

Pepper chose that moment to come in and just stopped, her eyes widened with surprise. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

"I sent Clint and Tony to get clothing for Wanda earlier," Natasha said, her hand coming up to her forehead.

Pepper couldn't help herself, she laughed. It was such a Tony thing to do — it looked like they'd bought the stores out.

"I'll help you put them away if you like," Pepper said gently.

She was surprised when Natasha looked at her gratefully and nodded. The famed assassin felt a bit out of her element at the moment, and she knew Pepper would be able to help. Sure, she had plenty of clothing, but she was so overwhelmed at the sheer number of tiny child sized items, Natasha honestly didn’t know where to start.

"Hey kid, wanna stay in here with us while your mom and Pep sort the clothes? We got you some toys, books, and some games. Clint was pretty excited about the gaming system. I have a feeling he can show you how to play."

Wanda didn't react to Natasha being called her mom, but she did look up at the older woman, wondering if staying with the two men and finding out what a gaming system was, was even an option.

"Go ahead, Zvyozdochka. If you need me, come back to our room."

And Wanda finally smiled for the first time since Natasha had found her.

* * *

Later that evening, Wanda sat on the end of Natasha's bed and stared into the closet her clothes now shared with the older woman's. The closet was connected to another room, a smaller room which was now Wanda's. Their shared bathroom was also connected to the two rooms.

There were so many clothes in the closet – on what was her side of it – that Wanda didn't really know what to do. Plus, there were toys and books in her new room. What was she supposed to do with everything? She couldn’t possibly use all of this stuff, could she?

"What would you like to wear?" Natasha asked, turning towards the 12-year-old.

After she and Pepper had gotten everything put away, she'd called Wanda into their rooms to talk to her, but first they needed to get her dressed into some clothes that would actually fit her. Plus, she needed to put on panties and socks. They also needed to talk about the rules from here on out.

"Why'd they get me so much stuff?" Wanda asked Natasha, still looking at the open closet and into her room. Wanda was starting to wring her hands together, anxiety rising, but she didn’t know why.

"You needed clothes and Tony went a bit overboard," Natasha said, though she understood exactly where Wanda was coming from. Tony had gone beyond overboard on things, but it was in his nature. She had known that when she sent him to the store with Clint.

"But there are so many of them. I can't wear them all at once, so what is the point?"

"I realize it is a lot of clothes, but you will need a new outfit everyday. And it seems that Tony got several of the same thing of articles he thought you might want to wear more than once. See these black leggings? He got you ten pair of them, but they also match nearly every tunic and long shirt in here. Would you like to wear a pair of them with a shirt or dress?"

Natasha realized half way through the conversation that Wanda was overwhelmed. She had never had so much to chose from and having so now was all consuming.

"Shirt," Wanda finally said.

"Okay, would you like to wear this one," Natasha held up a red long sleeved shirt with a kitten on it, "or this one," and then a short sleeved blue shirt with a smiley face winking back at the girl.

"The red one please." Natasha nodded and then went through a drawer, pulling out a pair a panties and socks. She grabbed the tennis shoes out of a box and brought them forward, just in case Wanda wanted to wear them as well.

"Here you go. Once you get changed, we will sit and talk a bit about everything that is going on, okay? I would also like to look at your feet before you put your socks on," Natasha gently explained.

Wanda nodded and then stood up, shedding the clothes she had on and carefully putting on first the underwear and then a pair of leggings before finally pulling the shirt over her head.

She sat on the bed and then put her feet out in front of her, letting Natasha know she could look at them when she wanted, so Natasha sat on the bed and pulled those tiny feet onto her lap and then carefully unwrapped the gauze from them.

"Do you understand that you need to have rules, Zvyozdochka?" Natasha asked.

Wanda shrugged, "HYDRA had rules. Even after they made us live in the streets. They had rules for everything."

"Yes, but were those rules to keep you safe or to make sure they had control over you?"

"Control. They controlled everything about me and Pietro."

"Yes, but here things are different. You need rules to keep you safe. I do not want anything to happen to you. You must make good choices so you can be safe and happy."

"What kind of rules, then?" Wanda asked, giggling slightly when her feet were tickled by the gauze.

"You have to ask before you can watch television or play your games on the television; you cannot leave the compound without asking permission and never without an adult; you have to have three meals a day, which we will work up to, so I don’t want you think this will happen overnight; you must take a bath or shower each day; bedtime is 9 p.m. each weeknight, and we will see about weekends, but I plan to let you stay up a bit later on Friday and Saturday nights unless you are in need of an early bedtime. You will also watch how you speak to me and other adults, mind your tone and make safe choices."

"Why would I need to go to bed early? I sleep when I am tired. I don't need a bedtime," Wanda said, her head tilted as she stared up at Natasha.

Natasha schooled her face so she would not laugh. She reminded herself Wanda had not been raised up to this point, and she had done as she pleased when she pleased for years. Even after HYDRA. She’d not followed rules given to her because it was the right thing to do – she had followed the ruled out of fear.

"You will have a bedtime because it is needed to keep your body and mind healthy. That is why. You are twelve years old and you need rules and structure so you can grow."

Wanda shrugged.

"If you break a rule, you will be disciplined, depending on the severity of your disobedience."

"So, what? You will kick me out if I mess up or make me go back to the streets?" Wanda asked, staring at the older woman. Natasha looked at her, suddenly realizing perhaps she was being to up front with the little girl.

She put Wanda's feet — not healed completely, but close to being so — in front of her and then picked Wanda up to sit on her lap, Natasha's arms wrapped loosely around her so as not to make her feel smothered, but to give her some affection.

"I won't get rid of you. When I signed the papers last night that Pepper worked on for us, I signed up for life. You are my child now, Zvyozdochka, and nothing will ever change that. You are mine and I am yours. I made sure of that and I never want that to change. I have never had a child and I know you do not remember much about having an adult to care for you. We are both learning. But you will have to have rules and if you break them you will be punished accordingly, Zvyozdochka. Whether you are grounded, have something taken away from you such as a game or television, an early bedtime, given lines, swats, or a spanking — it will fit what you did wrong and we will talk about it, okay?" Natasha asked after explaining how things would go.

"You smacked me earlier," Wanda said, her lips forming into a pout, but her body leaned into Natasha’s.

It was all Natasha could do to keep a straight face.

"Yes, I did. You also said something not appropriate to me and tried to kick me," Natasha said with a raised brow. She was pleased when the look made Wanda blush.

"But I didn't actually kick you."

"Because I am faster than you were. I haven't lived this long without knowing how to read people, especially little ones like you."

"But I am fast," Wanda said, not mentioning her powers, which made her even faster. Not as fast as Pietro, who had been able to run so quickly he couldn’t be seen. No, Wanda’s powers were mind and matter. She could make people thing what she wanted, change their reality if she pleased. She could move items with her mind, and quickly.

"Uh huh, and if you ever use your powers against someone other than people who are trying to hurt or harm you, you will go over my knee faster than you can think, young lady."

Wanda swallowed and nodded. She understood that. Natasha apparently wouldn’t take kindly to her using her powers whenever she felt like it, especially on people. Not that Wanda would even think about messing with Natasha’s reality – well, at least not since she’d forced her to see her biggest fear.

"I am not trying to scare you, Wanda. I simply want you to understand there are rules to be followed and reasons for them to be abided. I want you to be safe. More than anything. I do not want you to have to grow up how I did."

"What's so wrong with how you grew up if you turned into a you that wants me?" Wanda asked, genuinely curious.

Natasha simply tightened her arms around Wanda, thinking about just how much was wrong with Wanda’s innocent question, and she honestly didn’t have an answer.

So she held Wanda close to show her just how much she was already loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Clint sat beside Wanda — the two were often found playing the Wii Tony has purchased in a peaceful silence the two of them seemed content with. 

At first, Wanda hadn’t understood the excitement of the games, but Clint’s happiness over playing for two straight hours was contagious. Normally, Natasha would come in and turn it off after an hour, no matter if it was Wanda or Clint playing. But today was different — today, Wanda and Clint were the only two in the compound because everyone else had had to go to various meetings. 

So, Wanda and Clint were in their happy place, three and a half hours in to a hopefully eight hour marathon of gaming. They paused only to eat, drink, or take a bathroom break. 

Mario Kart was simply that serious. And, what Natasha didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her in the least, or so Clint had said of their little secret with a wink that made Wanda think Natasha actually did know about their marathon and had perhaps even said it was okay. 

“Ha! Little Witch, I beat you twice!” Clint said proudly, as he rarely beat her at the game after the second time they’d played it and she’d finally caught on. 

Wanda grinned, and quickly hit start on the next race, leaving an unprepared Clint in her wake. 

“Hey, no fair!” Clint said, hurriedly grabbing his remote. 

Wanda just giggled as she made sure to stay in the lead, releasing a red turtle shell and hoping it would hit Clint’s Mushroom driving car. 

“I’m going to tell Tasha you cheated,” Clint said with a faux pout after he did, indeed, lose the race. 

Wanda giggled again, “No you won’t! Sides, I know what you two do when I’m sleeping, and it isn’t you tattling on me.”

Clint froze, turning to the little girl. 

“What do you mean, Wanda?” His voice was much more serious now. Enough so, that it made Wanda’s face fall slightly. 

“I’m not going to tell anyone about you and Natasha. I only saw a bit when I tried to look in your mind before you kicked me out of your head. I know you two sleep together sometimes but no one else knows. No one here is supposed to know.”

Yep, Wanda knew Clint and Natasha sometimes had sex. They acted like she was clueless! She was twelve and had lived on the streets for most of her life!

“Wanda, you have to keep that a secret, okay? We will talk to Tasha, but maybe keep it to yourself for now,” Clint said. 

Wanda shrugged and clicked start on remote again. 

Seriously, adults needed to chill. What did she care if Natasha did things with Clint. Didn’t make her any difference as long as Clint stayed cool and never turned into an overbearing parental figure. 

Wanda already had plenty of that with Natasha. 

* * *

A day later, Wanda had come to a conclusion – living with Natasha was a completely new reality for Wanda. They’d been at the compound a week. It had been only a week.

But, between the constant supervision, at least three meals a day, clean clothes, a bed, and rules, Wanda was beyond overwhelmed. She just refused to let Natasha know that she felt that way. Not when the woman made her feel safer than she ever remembered feeling. Natasha’s mere presence made her feel better most days, and it was something Wanda wasn’t used to.

Mostly, what overwhelmed Wanda was the rules Natasha gave her and altered when she thought they needed to be changed. How many rules could someone give? How many times could they be changed when Natasha didn’t think they worked?

Apparently, Natasha could give half a million plus. At least that is what it felt like to Wanda. The rules just didn’t all make sense to Wanda. Why did she need a bath every day? It was a waste of time and water.

A bedtime? She had never had a bedtime, but every single night at exactly 8:30 p.m., Natasha made her put her pajamas on and get into bed. Originally, Natasha hadn’t made her go to bed until 9 – but soon realized that didn’t put Wanda anywhere near sleep until at least 10. So, she’d started calling the time before bed a “calming period” which had honestly made Wanda roll her eyes.

Though, at least Natasha would take that time each night, before her bedtime at nine, and would read to her from whatever book Wanda was reading. After a chapter, Natasha would put the book away and then lay beside her and rub her back until she fell asleep.

It was, in fact, frustrating to Wanda that it never failed. It always made her fall asleep. For someone who had had very few restful nights, it was both comforting and frustrating. How was it possible that Natasha could so easily get her to fall asleep? And not only that, but she stayed asleep until morning unless she had a bad dream. But even that was few and far between.

Another rule Natasha made within her first week was Wanda had to ask before going outside despite the fact the compound had a security system so advanced, there was no way anyone could get close to them without the Avengers being alerted. Natasha didn’t care, so Wanda had to ask before she could go outside. Honestly, though, at first the girl didn’t care. She’d spent more time outside then she cared to admit.

But then Tony had a literal playground installed on the third day she was at the compound. A playground with a slide, swings, monkey bars, a tree house, and a rock wall, all set in the trees behind the compound, but within the fenced in area.

Since Tony had installed the treehouse, Wanda wanted to spend all of her time there. Why wouldn’t she? She kept several books there. It was amazing and offered her an escape from being parented constantly, which was exhausting. There was a warm rug on the floor of the treehouse, plush bean bags, blankets, and pillows. It was a comfortable place to hide, and Wanda loved it.

The treehouse was also where she cried for Pietro. She didn’t want others to see her crying. Weaknesses were not okay. Weaknesses could get you killed. That had been her mantra for so long, she couldn’t very well change it now.

Wanda was physically incapable of talking about her twin. He had been the center of her world for so long, she didn’t really know how to cope without him.

Except she _was_ handling life without her twin and she was _also_ happy.

And that made her feel absolutely horrible and selfish. Her brother had been the most important person her entire life and he was dead. He would never be again. The only thing she even had left from him were some of the clothes she now had in her special box Natasha had given her. It was why she’d been so worried about Natasha throwing her clothing away the first day. She had nothing else of Pietro’s. Nothing but memories. Wanda had snuck the box out of her room and into the treehouse. She kept it there so she could look through them without Natasha seeing her.

That was, however, why the outside rule drove Wanda insane. Sometimes she didn’t know she was going to need to go to her treehouse. Sometimes her emotions caught her off guard and she felt like she had to keep them contained. She didn’t want Natasha to think she was unhappy. Because the truth was she had never been this happy. This safe.

But. There was always a “but.”

It wasn’t fair to Pietro. It would never be fair to Pietro.

And it was in the treehouse where she had a thought she knew she would have to keep to herself: Why Pietro and not her?

* * *

Natasha Romanoff was a bottle of mixed emotions, though no one would know it by just looking at her. They were still debriefing about Sokovia, so the Avengers had been forced to stay at the compound, which meant she had to keep Wanda there as well.

But, the truth was, Natasha wanted to go home. To go home where she didn’t have to keep secrets. Where she didn’t have to be in total control all the time. Where she and Clint didn’t have to hide their family. Where Laura knew her inside and out.

Where they all lived happily with their three children – now four with Wanda.

Natasha hadn’t really had much of a chance to talk to Laura or Clint about Wanda – although she knew they would consider it her avoiding them. They were not exactly wrong. She was most certainly avoiding them both. She’d screened so many of Laura’s calls, she knew she would have to face the music when they were face to face.

She had never taken such a huge step without discussing it with her partners, and they had lived together since she was a mere nineteen years old. Clint seemed okay with it overall, but she wasn’t sure about Laura since she hadn’t talked to her other than to tell her about Wanda. She knew Clint had talked to Laura about it more, but that was it. What would they say about her adopting Wanda without bringing them into even a conversation?

She had made sure Clint was Wanda’s guardian on the adoption paperwork, but couldn’t put Laura on the paperwork because it would have let others know about her and their children. It was bad enough so many people would know about Wanda.

“You need to stop stressing, Tash,” a voice from the door said.

Natasha looked at the doorway as Clint leaned against the doorframe. He closed the door behind him, then flicked the switch Tony had made sure to install in every bedroom so Friday couldn’t spy on them.

Natasha immediately felt her body loosen up. It was late and Wanda was asleep in her room.

Clint came up behind her and rubbed her arms up and down, knowing it would help with the stress running through her body because it always did.

“I haven’t been able to talk to Laura about Wanda. Or you, really. Clint, was I selfish to bring another child into our home?” she whispered.

“No, you weren’t selfish in bringing Wanda into our family. Wanda needs us. She needs you. You will offer her a perspective no one else in the world will be able to. The three of us together – our kids are lucky, Tasha. They are lucky to have us as their parents.”

“I haven’t talked to Laura at all after I told her about Wanda.”

“Oh, I know. Lor told me you have been avoiding her. What do you truly think that will accomplish, love? You’ve been screening her calls and avoiding being alone with me as well. The least you could have done was not send her straight to voicemail. Not your smartest move,” Clint said with a small chuckle.

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed, “I know, Clint. I am so ready to go home. I miss Laura and the kids. We haven’t even met our youngest child because of Sokovia, and this debriefing is taking forever. I want Wanda to know she has a bigger family than just me. I can’t do that here. And honestly, I just really want to be in my bed with my lovers, with my children all asleep under the same roof.”

“A few more days, Tash. I would probably call Laura before we go home though – or at least don’t ignore her call next time. It would be nice to go home without tension between you two,” Clint said, knowing any tension between them would make Tasha feel guilty until she and Laura hashed it out, usually with an extremely long talk. He honestly didn’t mind usually, but this time, he really wanted to just go home and just be with both his partners and children.

“I know, I know. I will call her tomorrow and talk to her.”

* * *

Natasha was finally on the phone with Laura, and she was surprised Laura wasn’t fussing at her for ignoring no less than two dozen calls. The assassin’s main issue right now, however, was because she was absolutely failing motherhood alone with flying colors. She had never planned on raising Wanda alone for even this long. But they were still debriefing about bloody Sokovia and it didn’t help they’d not found Banner and the higher ups wanted to know why the hell they hadn’t.

One week. She’d had Wanda for one week and had been parenting her alone when she was used to parenting her children with two other people. But things couldn’t be out in the open with the Avengers or the public. And, honestly, it wasn’t anyone’s business what her personal life was or was not. She couldn’t risk the safety of her family.

Did Wanda know that she was still hiding things from her, though? Wanda was a child and because of that, Natasha wasn’t sure she could tell her everything right now. Not when her personal life was not known by anyone outside of their family. But Wanda had seen inside her head. How much had she seen though? Natasha was pretty sure only saw what Natasha had felt her see, but what if she knew about the others and accidentally let it slip? Yes, the girl was street smart, but she was still only a child.

Wanda wouldn’t even talk to her right now unless she was directly asked something. She refused to talk about the death of her brother. She didn’t even dare do so much as talk back to Natasha and hadn’t since the first day when she’d been forced to take a bath and hadn’t wanted to.

Wanda was just … complacent. She did what she was told and tiptoed around the compound. She did what she thought the adults wanted her to do. It wasn’t normal for a child to be so perfectly well behaved, which made Natasha think that Wanda was afraid to act out. Afraid to talk. Afraid to let Natasha know what she was truly feeling.

“Am I doing the right thing, Laura? What if I am screwing her up more? I am not prepared to do this alone. Am I out of my element?” Natasha asked. She was in a chair, staring out the window of her room.

“Tasha, you know more about how to raise that child than anyone else. You know this, so where are the doubts coming from?” Laura asked. She was used to a Natasha Romanoff most people were not privy to, and knew well what she was thinking. She knew Natasha better than just about anyone other than Clint. And even he was only a close second after Laura.

“What if that is exactly why I shouldn’t be the one raising her alone right now? You know what she said to me the first day we were here? ‘What is so wrong with how you grew up if you turned into a you that wants me?’ Laura, what twelve year old child says that in response to being told now she won’t have to grow up the way I did?” Natasha said in a nearly harsh whisper. Normally, she would never snap at Laura. Laura had a way of calming her that no one else did. But it had been so long since she’d been home, that she felt out of touch with what her reality was when she wasn’t protecting the world.

“Tasha, a child who asks that is one who knows she is being given a second chance at life – one who doesn’t question your upbringing because you saved her. It is okay to be scared of being practically a single mother right now. Of being the mother of Wanda Scarlett Romanoff. But do not let that cloud your judgement, and do not let that cause you to fear how you are raising that little girl right now.”

“You’ve never been afraid of being a mother. You are the best mother the kids could ever have,” Natasha said, as if that proved her point.

“Natasha, are you joking right now? There are times when I am still terrified about being a mother. Do you not remember when I had Cooper? If it weren’t for you and Clint, I don’t know that I would have been able to handle it after we brought him home. And, with you and Clint gone so often, what if I do not raise them the way they deserve? What if I do the one thing that screws them up for life? These are normal feelings, Tasha, and do you forget that you are also their mother?” Laura told Natasha.

“Why is this normal? I didn’t even talk to you or Clint before I decided to take her, Laura. What kind of partner am I that I brought another child into our lives without asking? I haven’t even been able to tell Wanda about our family, Laura. What part of this is normal? What part of me adopting a kid without talking to my partners and without telling the kid about who her family will be is normal?”

Laura put her hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh that was trying to escape her.

“Laura, this is not in the least bit funny!” Natasha hissed.

“Oh, my dear Tasha, it is hilarious. The Black Widow, terrified of being alone with a child? Upset because she did something without talking to her family first – something she knows both her partners would never have denied her? Sweetheart, there is nothing to be afraid of. You would think you didn’t already have three children at home. I promise you, I promise, that you are doing okay by Wanda and we will all be together soon, so parenting her will not be your sole responsibility. And even when you are afraid that you are messing up before you get home, all you have to do is call me so we can talk about it. I am always here for you, you know that,” Laura said gently. “It would be much better than you refusing to talk to me. Which you know we will talk about when you get home.”

“I know you are,” Natasha replied, quickly wiping a stray tear away from the corner of her eye.

She was the Black Widow. She didn’t do emotions. Not at all.

But then she became a mother, and everything changed. She had been a mother for a long time – twelve years nearly, since Cooper would soon turn twelve – she just wasn’t sure about raising Wanda alone, a child who was exactly like she had been as a child, without her partners for an extended period of time. They needed one another, especially when it came to child rearing.

She was so ready to go home to the farm. She missed being with her family. She missed Laura and their children. She missed being with Laura and Clint each night. She missed her kids. She was sad that Wanda still had no clue she now had a family larger than she knew. People who loved her more than she would ever understand. A place she would forever be able to call home. She was worried that Wanda wouldn’t want to leave the safety of the compound to venture into the unknown. But that time was quickly approaching.

How would Wanda deal with finding out she had two other parents? The questions were just racing through Natasha’s mind and she wondered if she had bitten off more than she could chew.

“I want to come home,” Natasha whispered into the phone. Laura knew she was holding back tears. She could hear it in her voice and feel it in her heart.

“Soon, sweetheart. Soon.”

* * *

“What would you like for supper, Zvyozdochka?” Natasha asked later that night. It was only going to be the two of them, as everyone else had plans. Natasha loved these nights, when she could focus on Wanda and they could talk.

She received a shrug in return. There were some things Wanda hated to eat, which they had found out the hard way. Natasha had made some Russian dishes, but Wanda almost always turned her nose up at them. She loved avocados with salt and pepper, and it was hard to keep the kitchen stocked with them.

“How about spaghetti?”

A shake in the negative was her answer.

“Grilled cheese?”

Another shake.

“Tacos?”

Shake.

“Soup?”

Shrug.

Soup it was.

“Is something bothering you, Zvyozdochka? You are being really quiet tonight,” Natasha said, reaching a hand up to Wanda’s cheek, cupping it. She smiled when Wanda leaned into her hand, soaking up the attention Natasha would be more than happy to freely give if only Wanda would let her. If only Wanda didn’t seem to run from the attention Natasha wanted to so freely give her – just as she

But, if anyone knew how hard it was to accept affection when you weren’t used to it.

“Can I go outside?” Wanda asked.

Natasha looked out the window. It was already dark. It wasn’t the first time Wanda had asked to go outside, and when Natasha said yes, she always went into the treehouse. She’d honestly wanted to murder Tony when he had the treehouse and the literal playground in, but Wanda loved that treehouse.

Only it seemed like Wanda was wanting to go out more and more, and she always looked like she had been crying once she came back inside.

She wouldn’t answer questions, however. She always just said she was okay, a light blush creeping over her face each time. It was a lie, but one Natasha could do nothing about. She couldn’t prove Wanda was lying to her, so she had to wait. She had to wait for the right moment

“Not right now, Zvyozdochka. It is too late.”

Wanda’s head snapped up and she stared at Natasha.

“Please?”

Natasha looked at her again, staring at the preteen for several moments before speaking again.

“It is too late, Wanda.”

Wanda took a deep breath.

“Fine, I am going to my room.”

And she quickly left the kitchen.

Natasha put her hands flat on the counter and looked down, a deep sigh filling her chest. She was so ready to go home.

She sighed even more when she looked out the kitchen window and saw Wanda climbing into the treehouse.

Yes. Natasha was ready to go home. Being a single parent was for the birds.


	6. Chapter 6

Wanda had not even gotten into the treehouse with the door shut before coming face to face with Natasha. How had she gotten out here so quickly? Wanda had honestly thought she would have fifteen or so minutes before the woman even realized she was gone. But, nope, there she stood, arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised.

“I told you it was too late to be outside,” Natasha said.

Wanda looked at her with a bit of a snarky glare.

“We are in a compound that has the best security system in the world, and you won’t let me come out here because the sun it setting. It’s stupid!” Wanda hissed, though made sure not to raise her voice.

“Be that as it may, Zvyozdochka, you were told it was too late to be out here and you disobeyed me.”

“It’s a stupid rule, Natasha!” There was a hint of a whine in that young voice, and it pleased Natasha even if the girl was breaking the rules. The foot stomp Wanda added at the end was a new touch as well.

“However, it is a rule I gave you and one you broke. Now, come on. You are not allowed back in the treehouse until I give you permission to do so. For at least tomorrow, you will be restricted to inside.”

Wanda felt the fury rise in her chest and she wanted so badly to snap. But she didn’t. She couldn’t.

“Fine!” Wanda hissed, shoving her way back towards the door and climbing the ladder down. This had to be the absolute stupidest rule Natasha could have come up with!

Wanda jerked open the door and tried to head to her room, but was stopped when her upper arm was grabbed.

“It is time for supper, Wanda.”

“I am not hungry! Let me go!” Wanda snapped.

Natasha sighed, but could clearly see where this was going.

“Go put your pajamas on and get ready for bed. I will be there shortly.”

Wanda looked at her strangely, “It’s only six.”

“I am aware of the time, thank you. Go get ready for bed. You will not step a foot onto the floor unless you need me or the bathroom once you are lying down, is that understood?” Natasha said.

“Fine!” And within moments, Wanda was gone and a door was slamming shut.

* * *

Later that night, after she was sure Natasha was asleep, Wanda quietly got up from the bed and floated across the floor.

It was nearing midnight, so the girl knew this would be her best chance to go outside and breath for a bit. She felt closed in and Natasha just didn’t understand. She wasn't used to living in the confines of a home, with adults and rules and chores.

"Friday," Wanda whispered.

"Yes, Little Witch?" Friday said, equally quiet, which hit Wanda as a bit funny since she was on the tired side.

"Can you open my window and not let anyone know where I am? I am just going to the roof. I want to look at the stars like I used to do with my brother," Wanda continued to whisper.

Friday didn't answer her, but she heard the soft click of her window opening. So, Wanda floated up and out of the window, a bit haphazardly, but finally made it to the roof.

She eased herself down onto the concrete of the roof and then sat. Maybe she should have put on pants. It was a bit chilly out, and currently she was wearing a long sleeved shirt and shorts. But, she wouldn't be up here too long. She just wanted to be outside for a bit.

Wanda missed the comfort of the stars. She and Pietro used to look at them constantly. They would use them to take their minds off of other things, like the hunger in their bellies or the aches in their bodies from a rough life on the streets.

Now Wanda was safe. She had a family still, though it no longer included Pietro, and that was hard. Why did he have to go? They would have been so happy here, with Natasha taking care of them. And even Tony and Clint and Pepper. Perhaps not Steve. She didn’t care for him, not since he had tried to make Natasha leave her in Sokovia. She knew he was afraid, though. His fears were some she didn’t quite understand. She did not dwell on them, however.

She felt a tear slide down her chilled face, but she didn't go to wipe it away. It was a tear for Pietro. He had earned it. He deserved it. She wondered to herself if it was okay she was slowly growing happier than she had ever been. To be fair, she'd only been here with Natasha just over a week. But she felt different — almost like she had when she and Pietro were with their birth parents. She barely remembered it, but she remembered the safe feeling. How could you forget the last time you felt loved and cared for?

But now, Wanda was pretty sure she felt it again. She was fed everyday — and not a lot of food that would overwhelm her system. It was light food several times a day so her system would build up tolerance to larger portions. She was allowed to try any food the adults had if she wanted, but was always given something light for her meals. She'd discovered a love for spaghetti and tacos. She couldn't wait until she was able to eat a meal of nothing but tacos. Yes, earlier she’d skipped supper, but that was of her own choosing because she was angry with Natasha.

Natasha still helped her bathe every day. It was a routine now, though Natasha had told her that if she wanted to bathe alone, she need only tell her. That had sent the girl into a panic attack — was that the first line Natasha was using to let Wanda know that she was no longer wanted?

Natasha had immediately let her know that was not the case. Many girls Wanda's age simply wanted and liked the independence.

"I have been independent for a long time. It isn't very fun," Wanda had whispered through her unshed tears. The voice of a child who both wanted and feared what having a family could mean.

That was the only time Natasha had mentioned her bathing alone that week. There would probably be a time in the future it was warranted, but now was not it.

The stars above Wanda's head twinkled. They were even brighter here than they had been in Sokovia. But, the grass was also greener, fresher. The trees more alive. The dust less. The food was better.

She laid back and stared up, the stars lulling her into a deep sleep despite the chill in the air. Winter would be coming soon, and snow would embrace the grounds of the compound. She wondered, as she drifted off, what it would be like to actually play in snow and not have to hide from it because of bare feet and thin clothing.

* * *

Natasha was frantic. It was seven in the morning and Wanda was not in her room. The window was open, but her shoes were still all in her closet. She didn't even think to ask Friday where her child was as she ran into the kitchen where Clint and Steve both were drinking coffee.

"I cannot find Wanda. She isn't in her bed."

Clint quickly set his coffee down and headed toward the rooms and Tony walked in, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Wanda is missing. Her window is open," the Black Widow said.

"Friday, where is the Little Witch?" Tony asked, since it was obviously freaked out mom Natasha hadn't bothered to ask.

"On the roof, sir. She went to gaze upon the stars. She cried slightly and then fell asleep. It was chilly last night, but I redirected some heating to the direct spot she was laying so she would not catch ill.”

Tony stared at Natasha with a smirk.

“Get the smirk off your face before I help you do so. Her window was open. I thought HYDRA had somehow managed to get in and take her without us knowing it," Natasha hissed.

"Oh, you dear deadly spider, no one can get within three miles of this compound without us knowing. I made sure of that the moment you signed those legally binding papers claiming the Little Witch as yours. And I know you know that. Even Wanda knows that," Tony said.

Oddly enough, Natasha sent a smile at him full of gratitude before looking away and mouthing a 'Thank you,' to the man. He merely nodded and moved to the fridge. He needed food. Like now.

"Friday, how did Wanda get on the roof?" Natasha asked. She'd never seen stairs to the roof.

"Little Witch used her powers."

Natasha hissed under her breath. The girl hadn't really used her powers much at all, but obviously had no trouble doing so to sneak out and it left the woman mildly irritated at the preteen. She’d been sent to bed early for a reason, and then she thought it was okay to sneak out?

Natasha went to the training room and walked to the second floor, opened a window and easily scaled the side of the building to the roof. She saw Wanda immediately and marched over to her, not even thinking about whether it was a good idea to startle the magical Wanda or not. Right now, all she could think about was the fear she had felt when her bed was empty. Natasha hadn’t even thought to tell Clint Wanda was on the roof.

"Wanda Scarlett Romanoff, have you lost your mind?" Natasha said, rather loudly for her, causing Wanda to startle awake and jump up, red magic tendrils flowing from her hands, but not actually doing anything.

Thankfully, though at least she was prepared to protect herself. Her defenses went down as soon as she realized it was Natasha.

"Wanda, what were you thinking sneaking out of bed and onto the roof? I thought you'd been taken," Natasha said, walking directly in front of the girl, grabbing her upper arm, and swatting her backside once.

Tears started instantly.

"Wanda, you can't just leave like that. How did you get out of the building without Friday telling me?" Natasha demanded.

"You told me I wasn’t to set my feet on the floor unless it was to come to you or to the bathroom. Then you told Friday to let you know if my feet touched the floor," Wanda whispered, rubbing the spot on her backside that had been swatted despite the fact it was only stinging slightly.

"What does that mean?"

"I didn't touch the floor, I used my magic to float above the floor and out of the window," came the nearly silent whisper. Natasha just stared at her child for several seconds before she swatted her once more.

"You are in trouble."

It was a simple statement, but felt so big to Wanda. Already falling tears began falling tenfold because she hadn't really, truly been in trouble with Tasha. Natasha picked the girl up and swung her on her back, "Wrap your feet around my waist and your arms around my neck."

Wanda did as she was told, laying her head on Natasha's shoulder, her tears soaking into the fabric of her shirt.

Natasha shook her head, trying to hide her fear that was manifesting as anger. She then began scaling down the side of the building, an easy enough feat. She would have let Wanda use her magic, but she was afraid being upset would cause it to falter. It was safer this way.

* * *

Less than a half an hour later, Wanda sat at the breakfast table silently. Natasha had taken her into the bedroom to get dressed after the roof and talked to her for a few moments, but Wanda wasn't sure that the talk was over. It was weird being the only two in the kitchen, but the men had scattered when they'd seen a fierce Natasha and a still crying Wanda coming in to eat breakfast. To be honest, it was the crying child that had hit them all — they didn't like seeing her upset. Clint had stopped and put a hand on her shoulder before leaning down and whispering in her ear that sneaking out wasn’t okay, and she had really scared them all. Tears fell even faster after that. Clint had never scolded her before.

Natasha had also said she needed to calm down because Wanda had scared her so much she didn’t want Wanda to misunderstand her fear for another emotion. But what did that even mean? Wanda had scared her because she was on the roof? But, Natasha had also said that she wasn't pleased that Wanda had purposely disobeyed her, either. That she'd thought about how to circumvent the rules concerning Friday by not touching the floors. So, she'd known what she was doing was wrong, which made Natasha not exactly happy with Wanda.

Natasha placed a glass of chocolate milk beside Wanda, and then a plate of toast and scrambled eggs with a small amount of cheese. It was one of the girl's favorite meals, so at least that meant perhaps Natasha wasn't too angry with her.

The adult then placed half of a cut up avocado with a small amount of salt and black pepper on it beside Wanda. It wasn't, thankfully, touching anything else because it was on its own plate.

Wanda pushed her plate of eggs aside and pulled the cut up avocado in front of her, carefully spearing one cube at a time and placing it in her mouth.

Natasha watched her child eat as she did every meal. It was how she learned what Wanda likes and didn't. Chocolate milk and avocado wouldn't be a particularly pleasant combination to Natasha, but Wanda loved it.

"You know we have to talk about what you did, Zvyozdochka, more than we did when you were getting dressed."

Wanda looked down and nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek. Natasha walked over and pulled a seat close to her, lifting her chin up so the child had to look at her, though she continued to try and divert her eyes elsewhere.

"You scared me, Zvyozdochka. The world is not a kind place to people like us. We have to be careful. We aren’t as safe here as it feels. It's time to leave the compound for a while," Natasha said gently, about to continue before Wanda’s eyes snapped up.

Wanda looked at her, fear sitting in the pit of her stomach.

"Mama, no," Wanda said, tears falling freely again, a fork with a single avocado cube hanging in the air. Why would she want to leave? This wasn't fair. The compound was where they were home and safe.

Natasha sat in shock. Wanda had just called her mama.

She quickly let the moment wash over her, though it was one she would never forget, her hand still holding up Wanda's chin.

"Zvyozdochka, we have to leave. We need a place to breath. For you to grow and learn. To go to school. We need to go home," Natasha whispered.

"No! This is home! This is our home! You can't make me leave it just because I went to the roof and you are pissed off about it!" Wanda screamed, jerking her chin away from Natasha and standing, picking up her glass of milk and throwing it across the room, then grabbing her plate of eggs and toast, throwing it as well. She couldn't reach anything else, so she let her magic thread from her fingers and head towards a bowl of fruit on the counter.

Natasha pulled her daughter towards her, swatting her backside for the second time that morning, and looked her in the eye, "That is enough, Wanda Scarlett Romanoff. Enough! Do I need to spank you?"

Wanda stilled at those words. Natasha had never threatened to spank her — they had talked about it, and she knew it was a possible punishment if she really misbehaved, but she'd only had the like three or four swats since Natasha had brought her home. Wanda was pretty certain Natasha wouldn't really do it. Swats were one thing, but her Natasha wouldn't really spank her …

An orange teleported through the air and into Wanda's hand and she stared Natasha in the eye, pulled her arm back, and threw it as hard as she could against the wall.

"Go to our rooms."

Wanda stared and refused to move. It wasn't so much, however, that she was refusing. It was that she was frozen now. Had she pushed her Tasha too far? Had she pushed her mama too far? Was she growing too close to this woman? Natasha didn’t owe her anything. She could easily get rid of her if she wanted to do so.

"I am sorry," Wanda mumbled between breathes as she tried to keep her sobs from breaking out. Had she been able to, she would have taken several steps back away from Tasha.

"Wanda, I need you to listen to me very, very carefully," Natasha started, moving the chair she was sitting in back and pulling Wanda between her knees, "You are mine. Mine, Zvyozdochka. Mine, Wanda Scarlett Romanoff. And right now, you are in a lot of trouble and we both need a time out. I need you to go into my room and sit on the bed. Do not get up unless you have to use the bathroom. I won't leave you in there long, but you need to do as you are told. Do you understand?"

Tears leaked down the twelve year old child's face, but she nodded and then turned, running out of the kitchen and into Natasha's room. The older woman heard the door to their rooms slamming shut.

Natasha looked around at the kitchen and sighed. It was an absolute mess.

"Well, well, well, did the Little Witch and mommy have their first real battle?" Tony said as he walked into the kitchen as if it wasn't a disaster area and open the fridge for a drink.

"Shut it, Tony," she said. "You can clean it up. I have to go talk to Wanda."

It was not something she would usually do, but she had more important things to attend to at the moment. And if Tony wanted to be an ass, he could clean it all up himself.

"No problem. You need to go talk to the Little Witch anyways. She probably thinks you're going to give her away now that she's finally done something wrong," Tony said, grabbing a sponge from the sink.

Natasha looked at him with a hint of surprise — surprise that Tony would even realize that Wanda night feel that way.

"Don't look so shocked, Nat. I'm still surprised that Pep has anything to do with me at times. She's the best thing in my life, but even I sometimes wonder why she would want an asshole like me around."

Natasha smiled, "Maybe it's because she knows you're not as big an asshole as you pretend to be."

Tony shrugged and then began cleaning the kitchen, letting Natasha know the conversation was over. The woman quickly headed to her rooms, knowing she needed to talk to Wanda now.

* * *

Wanda was sitting against the headboard, hugging one of Natasha's pillows to her chest as she silently cried. She hadn't been in real trouble since coming here and now she didn't know what to do. Did she need to pull out her special box, the one with the clothes she'd brought with her from Sokovia and put them on before she was made leave? They were in her treehouse, and she wasn’t allowed up there today. Did she need to leave? Well, she’d been told not to get off the bed unless she had to go to the bathroom.

She knew Tasha would be furious if she stepped off the bed. Wasn't that part of the reason she was in trouble anyways? Because she'd figured out a loophole last night?

Or was she just in trouble for throwing her food? She didn't want to move away from the compound. It would mean leaving Tony and Pepper. It would mean leaving Clint. She didn't want to do that. She liked it here. Her clothes and books and toys were all here. All things she had never had before, but things she loved having now. But most of all, she didn't want Tasha to take her somewhere and then come back here alone. What if that was what she was planning?

Tears fell down her cheeks and onto the pillow. She lifted up her shirt and wiped her nose on it. She was so worried about what leaving meant.

"Zvyozdochka, we need to talk," Natasha said as she came into the room and shut the door softly behind her. Wanda froze and looked up from the pillow.

"I don't want to leave. I like it here."

"Wanda, it isn't up to you. It's my choice."

"Screw your choice then! I don't want to leave! I won't leave! How would you feel if Tony told you that you had to leave here? To leave your home?" Wanda screamed.

Natasha moved to sit beside Wanda and then pulled the girl — no easy feat since Wanda was not having it and tried to get away — and sat Wanda on her lap.

"Listen to me, young lady. Stop this behavior at once," Natasha began, one more attempt to get the preteen to behave so she could hear what Natasha had to say. It did not work, and Wanda still struggled to get away.

Natasha sighed, moving to put Wanda over her lap, relieving her of her leggings and panties, and smacking her exposed backside. Natasha had no want to go overboard and needed to see what she was doing.

Wanda didn't even realize she was being spanked until seven swats in, when she realized the sting that was setting in and went to cover her behind with her hands. Natasha was ready for that, however, and caught the girl's hands with her left hand and held them still.

"Are you ready to listen to me, Zvyozdochka?" Natasha asked, smacking the slowly turning red behind over her lap once more.

"Yes ma'am," Wanda cried, sagging against Natasha's legs.

The mother fixed her child's clothing and then sat her up, though Wanda quickly moved to straddle Natasha's lap, heart against heart, arms around the woman's neck, and sobbed into her chest.

Natasha wrapped her arms around the Wanda and patted her gently on the back. She would give her time to calm down, time that took a good half an hour before Wanda had calmed at all. Before she finally whispered, "Mama, please don't send me away."

Natasha pushed her back slightly and lifted her chin up.

"Wanda, you would not be going alone. I would never send you away. We would go together. We will be going home. This was never meant to be your home fulltime. We will live together. You will go to school. You need to live in a place where you can be safe. Where I know people who are close by."

"You will be there, too?"

"Yes, Zvyozdochka. I am never leaving you. That I promise. And I will never break a promise to you."

Wanda wrapped her arms tightly around Natasha again.

"Wanda, we still have to talk about the way you behaved last night and this morning.”

Natasha felt Wanda stiffen in her arms.

"You spanked me," Wanda whispered.

"I did. For the way you continued to act when I came to talk to you. You know better ways to let me know you're upset, do you not?" Natasha asked.

Wanda nodded.

"I don't want you to leave me and I don't want to leave Tony and Pepper and Clint."

"Would you like to know a secret?" Natasha asked, surprising even herself that she was about to let this out so soon.

Wanda looked up at her and smiled, nodding her head yes. She loved sharing secrets with Natasha.

"Clint lives with us. I can’t really tell you more yet, but you have an entire family you haven’t got to meet yet. You won’t be alone, Zvyozdochka.”

Wanda's eyes widened. Clint was her family, too?

"You have to keep that a secret," Natasha said, rubbing Wanda’s back again.

"I'm sorry about how I acted after you told me about leaving. I ... it scared me. I thought you were going to leave me somewhere. I haven't felt this safe in a long time," Wanda explained, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"I understand that, but you do know better ways to express your upset. We will continue to work on you using your words correctly."

A tear slipped down Wanda's face, "Yes ma'am. Are you going to spank me more?"

"What do you think I should do?" Natasha said, though she just wanted Wanda's thoughts about the situation since this was the first true time Wanda had ever done anything to get into trouble.

"Please don't spank me again, Mama. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," Wanda said, and then buried her head in Natasha's chest, holding on tight to the bottom of her shirt.

Natasha smiled as she patted her daughter's back, holding her close.

"I'm not going to spank you more. You've been punished, and we will continue to talk about better ways for you to express your concerns," the mother said.

Wanda nodded and snuggled in as close as she could.

"Will I still get to see Tony and Pepper?"

"Love, of course you will still get to see them. Tony and Pepper will be the only ones to know where we will live. I guarantee that if you tell Tony and Pepper you want to see them, they will come down. And we will still come back here. This is our home, too,” Natasha said, though admitting it was a good idea to let Tony and Pepper know about Laura and the children was hard. She and Clint had already talked about it at length. Laura would eventually have to be on the guardianship papers in preparation of when Clint and Natasha were called out on a mission.

"I'm scared."

"Of what, Zvyozdochka?"

"Of leaving. Of going to school. I've never been to school. What if I'm not smart enough to go to school? I don't want to be somewhere without you.”

“It will all be okay, I promise you. And when I make a promise, I will do whatever I can to try and not break it,” Natasha whispered.

Wanda smiled and laid her head back on Natasha's chest, soon lulled to sleep by her mama's consistent patting on her back.


End file.
